The world's no playground
by Lost42
Summary: Follow the Rugrats as teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

School had just started back and Dil was as usual having trouble fitting in.

"Yo Dil,You make contact with the aliens yet?" A boy named Josh asked as he took his seat next to Dil while laughing.

Dil sighed before answereing"I told you yesterday Josh. I haven't made contact yet." Dil was getting frustrated. He had been trying to contact the aliens since fourth grade. He was in eighth grade now. Why were they staying silent?

When Dil got home he went staight to his room. He turned on his laptop. He looked up alien encounters and then saw some other posts people encountering ghosts. THere were even recordings of the ghosts voices on tape.

"That's it." Dil cried falling off his chair."If I can't contact aliens then maybe I can contact ghosts." He used his allowence to buy an EM F meter to detect energy,digital audio recorder so he could capture the ghosts saying something,and finally a ghost box so the ghost could comunicate through white noise. A few weeks later when he had more money he bought a motion detector and an infered wireless camera.

It was now early October and Dil had Phil drive him,Tommy,Chuckie,Zack and Kai to the cemetery. He he had just got his permit a few months ago. So his parents bought him a blue jeep.

"Ok Dil the cameras all set." Tommy said.

"The alarm too." Zack said stepping back fromthe fence that lead into the graveyard.

"What are we even doing here?" Chuckie asked shivering."You know graveyards make me nervous."

"We're here so I can talk to some ghosts." Dil announced.

"What happened to talking to aliens?" Kai asked.

"They stayed silent." Dil answered.

The sun was just started to set as Phil lit up a cigarette.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Tommy asked.

"Oh uh just now." Phil answered jumping and nearly dropping the cigarette."You guys want one?"

Tommy,Dil,and Kai stepped forward. Phil held the package out to them. They each took one.

"You guys want one?" Phil asked Chuckie and Zack.

"no thanks." Chuckie answered shaking his head and backing away.

"Yeah I think I'll pass." Zack said. Phil put the package back in his jacket pocket. He lit the other boys cigarettes and they took a puff and immediatly started coughing. THey tried again once they were done coughing.

"Where'd you get these anyway?" Kai asked Phil as held the cigarette in his fingers.

"Some dude gave them to me for helping get an A in home ec class." Phil explained."That guy didn't know a whisk from a spatula."

It was now dark and the boys sat among the headstones smoking and telling stories. Phil and Kai decided to explore the cemetery some more. They used the flashlights on their phones and walked toward the back where there was supposedly an Indian berial ground. They soon heard growling.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't spund like anything I've ever heard." Phil whispsered as they heard the grow;ing again. It was coming closer. They ran back to their friends not even stopping. They juust yelled for them to hurry up. In the jeep they explained what they heard.

"Ok let's check the footage." Dil said excitedly once they were all safe in Phil's house plugging in the usb to Phil's laptop.

In Lil's room

Kimi and Kya were staying the night at Lil's house. Kimi and Lil were currently talking about boys they had a crush on. Kya was trying to finish math homework.

She sighed for the tenth time in an hour.

"What's wrong?" Lil asked.

"This stupid math homework. I just don't get it." Kya said slamming the book shut and standing up."I gotta make a video call." Once Kya's pink laptop was turned on she made the video to her best friend Tala in the Philippines. They spoke fro a little while and Tala explained everything to Kya and she was able to get her homework done.

"What was all that about?" Lil asked.

"Oh Tala helped me finish my homework." Kya explained."And she's coming to spend Christmas with us."

"Oh cool." Lil said sitting on her bed.

"Why are you even doing homework on a saturday?" Kimi asked.

"Because I don't get math and I'm afraid I might fail the class." Kya said flopping on her back next to Lil.

"So what if you fail a class." kimi said."You don't want to be a nerd like Chuckie,do you?"

"No but I still don't want to fail and get grounded for a month like Kai did last year when he failed English cuz he was to busy with soccer. Mom said he couldn't play anymore if he didn't bring his grade up." Kya explained.

Back in Phil's room

They all sat around Phil's laptop on the floor and watched the video. It was dark so you couldn't seeanything but almost right away you heard a woman scream as the five boys entered through the rusted iron gate. Dil paused the video.

"Ok nobody heard that scream when we were there right?" He asked as everybody shook their heads no.

"It's probably just a frog." Tommy said shrugging off the very human sounding scream.

"That didn't sound like any frog I ever heard." Chuckie shuddered.

"I have to agree with Chuckie as much as I don't believe in ghosts,that sounded like a lady screaming and their were no women around." Zack said.

"Ok let's just see if there's anything else." Phil said impatiantly.

They started the video again and as they watched they heard Tommy say it's right there Dil and as soon as Tommy finished his sentence they all heard someone say right here. It was almost in a whisper but they all clearly heard it on the video.

"Ok this is getting freaky." Phil exclaimed.

"This is awesome." Dil cried."We have actualy ghots voices."

The video didn't capture the uneplained growling noise that Kai and Phil heard toward the back of the cemtery. The video ended with all of them running to Phil's jeep.

"Ok I am officially freaked out." Chuckie stated.

"I'm sure there's a logical explenation for all this." Zack reasoned.

"How do you explain all those noises that we didn't hear with our own ears?" Phil yelled.

"And that growling we heard?" Kai asked.

"Might I point out that you two are the only ones who heard it." Zack pointed at Phil and Kai."You probably smoked to much and imagined the whole thing."

"What's all the noise about?" Lil asked barging into Phil's room scaring all five boys.

Dil told them the whole story,leaving out the smoking part. The girls watched the video and were just freaked out as the boys.

Betty came into the room to see what all the noise was about and to collect Phil and Lil's dirty clothes. Dil quickly closed the laptop so the adults wouldn't know about them going to the cemetery.

"We were just watching some scary videos." Phil said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ok well don't stay up to late and don't make to much noise. Your father has a doctors appointment tomorrow." Betty said taking the basket of dirty clothes downstairs to be washed.

As Betty was sorting the clothes she noticed the empty pack of cigarrets lying in the middle of the clothes basket. She picked up the package and marched upstairs.

The girls had gone back to Lil's room and the boys were now playing a video game.

"Kids get out here." Betty doors opened and all eight teenagers came out and lined up against the wall.

"Anyone care to explain this?" Betty asked in a calm voice. Phil looked nervous. Chuckie was shaking beside him and Tommy,Dil,and Kai looked scared. Zack was the only one out of the boys that looked calm,after all he wasn't one of the ones that smoked.

Betty noticed the boys nervous looks and said."Girls you are excused." the girls silently went back to Lil's room but kept the door open slightly so they could hear what was going on.

Betty walked back and forth holding the empty carton in front of each boys face. When she got to Chuckie he squeaked in fear and cried.

"It wasn't me." He ran outside and got in his car and left for home.

Betty syopped pacing after Chuckie ran off and stared at the four remaning boys in the hallway.

"Nobody leaves this hallway until I get an answer." She said firmly placing her hands on her hips. The boys slowly raised their hands one by one saying it was me and me.

The girls could hear everything from inside the room.

"Busted." Lil whispered loudly.

"You boys go sit in the living room and wait for your parents." Betty ordered. The boys slowly marched downstairs and sat on the couch as they heard Betty call their parents and Zack's aunt because Phil wasn't allowed to have to have friends over at the moment.

Stu was the first to arrive to puck up Tommy and Dil.

"What were you boys thinking?" Stu asked as he walked his boys to the front door.

"Phil offered us one." Dil commented not really thinking about the gravity of the situation he just caused. Zack was the next to leave. Phil and Kai sat quietly on the couch.

"Want to watch tv?" Phil asked grabbing the remote off the coffee table only for Betty to snatch it away.

"No tv,video games or soccer for you for a month." Betty snapped. She sat down on the couch and in a more calm tone asked."Where did you even get the cigarettes?"

Phil sighed before answering."I helped a guy get an A in home ec and that's how he repaid me."

"You didn't have to smoke." Betty said sadly."You know your grandpa died from lung cancer because he smoked."

"I didn't know that." Phil said softly.

They heard a knock on the door and saw it was Kai's uncle. Betty went to answer the door.

"Bring all the boys to my house tomorrow. I have a plan so that they'll never want to smoke again." Ernesto informed her and then whipsered to her what his plan was and she agreed. She didn't like it much and she knew Didi wouldn't either but if it would keep the boys from smoking again she would allow it.

The next day Tommy,Dil,,Phil,and Kai all went outside to the backyard where Ernesto handed thema pack of cugarettes each.

"What's this for?" Tommy asked.

"You're going to smoke the whole pack and then maybe you'll think twice about smoking ever again." Ernesto explained.

"Can we stop now?" Phil asked as he had already smoked half the pack.

"Keep going." Ernesto said.

The boys reluctantly did as they were told.

"I'm never smoking again." Kai groaned.

"Me either." Tommy agreed.

"My hwad hurts." Phil said rubbing his head.

"I think I'll stick to talking to ghosts." Dil said.

Thanks to Celrock for the title of this story. Zack belongs to Celrock. The idea for the kids ro smoke a whole pack was from king of the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kya. What's the answer to 25?" The boy behind Kya asked as he poked her in the back with his pencil.

Kya turned around annoyed."I already told you Chase I don't know so just leave me alone."

Chase sat behind Kya everyday and annoyed her with his constant questions. He had brown hair and pale skin and wore shirts with skulls on them and baggy jeans.

"I thought all Asians were good at math." Chase said.

"That's not true and if you need help go ask Noah." Kya snapped and pointed to a blond boy with glasses sitting in the very front of the class. Chase got up but was soon back.

Kya felt the familiar poke of a pencil on her back. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on her work but the poking continued. She turned around and glared.

"What do you want Chase?"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kya said getting irritated once again.

"Who is he? I haven't seen you with any guy all year."

"He doesn't live here." Kya answered.

"Where does he live?" Chase asked.

"In the Philippines." Kya answered once again getting annoyed.

"So how can you be boyfriend and girlfriend if you haven't even met yet?" Chase asked.

Kya sighed." Because we just can."

Kya was thankful that the lunch bell rang so she didn't have to see Chase for the rest of the day. Kya met up with her brother and friends at their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey Kya can you open this for me?" Kai asked handing her a small bag of shrimp chips. She opened the bag and handed it to her brother. He still had some trouble doing things due to him having only one arm.

"Yuck how can you guys eat those things?" Lil asked holding her nose."They smell like fish food."

"There good." Kai said throwing a chip in the air and catching it in his mouth.

"Lil groaned." I can't believe I'm partners with you. You're so immature."

"It's not like we're really married and have a kid." Kai said.

"Yeah we just have to pretend." Lil groaned again as Kai continued eating his shrimp chips.

"Yo kai let me try one." Phil called from the end of the table next to Tommy. Kai threw a chip Phil's way and he caught in his mouth."Those are good."

"Here,have mine." Kya said pushing the bag toward Phil.

"Thanks." Phil said opening the bag."Anyone else want some?"

"I'll try some." Kimi said.

"I'm with Lil. How can you guys eat those?" Tommy asked holding his nose that he could smell them.

"There not bad." Kimi remarked.

"I'll pass. I'm allergic to shrimp." Chuckie commented.

After lunch Kai and Lil made their way to chilhood developement class. Lil was actually interested in it and Kai just got put in it because all the other electives he wanted were full.

"Ok class rodat we're going to pair up and each take oe of these dolls home." The teacher explained holding up a baby doll dressed in a pink outfit."Their programmed with actual schedules of parents. Now I've already assighned partners so when I call your name go sit by your partner."

Kai wasn't really paying attention. He was ready to get to soccer practice. He was surprised when Lil sat beside him.

"Why are you sitting by me?" He asked.

"Uh we're partners for this baby thing." Lil amswered.

"Oh ok." Kai shrugged.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lll and Kai met after school to get their baby doll that would act like a real baby. They had to take care of it all weekand.

Lil took the baby first since Kai had soccer practice. They would meet at Kai's house when practice was over.

When Kya went up to her room she got out her laptop and started a video chat with Tala. She had to asl her help on a couple questions thanks to Chase. After they talked for awhile Kya went downstairs to get a snack after not eating much lunch she was hungry. She grabbed an orange and went back to her room. She was home alone so decided to watch Frozen. She still loved the movie after all these years and it made her feel better when she was upset.

When the movie was almost over Kai walked in.

"Really Kya?" He asked shaking his head."I thought you outgrew this movie a long time ago."

"Oh just shut up." Kya said throwing a pillow at him."I can watch what I want." Kai just shook his head again and walked upstairs to take a shower.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Kya got up to answer it finding Lil standing on the porch.

"Hey Kai's in the shower." Kya said stepping aside so Lil could come inside. They sat down on the couch. Lil had the doll in the carseat that it came with. She was thankful for some silencesince the doll had been crying almost nonstop for the last hour. Just as Kai came down the stairs the doll started crying.

Lil groaned."Kai,It's your turn."

"Come here Elena." Kai said in a baby voice and picked up the doll.

"Her name is Isabelle." Lil said.

"You guys named that thing?" Kya asked.

"Yep." Kai answered sticking a plastic bottle into the dolls ,outh making it stop crying. It made sucking noises.

"We had to." Lil said pulling the fake birth certificate out of her bag and handing it to Kya.

"Elena Isabelle Baluyut." Kya read out loud and handed Lil the paper back."Nice name."

"It was supposed to be Isabelle Elena." Lil said.

"E comes before I." Kai said."Besides my name sounds better."

"Whatever." Lil groaned."Which name do you like better Kya?"

"Um." Kya started not wanting to pick sides."I like Elena."

"Why would you take his side?" Lil asked.

"Cuz I have to live him." Kya answered and made her way to her room."I'm going to go call David."

A little while later Kai came up and sat on Kya's bed.

"Mom called. She wants you to make dinner and she's not coming home tonight."

"Why didn't she just call me?" Kya asked turning awat from her laptop screen.

"She did. You never answer your phone." Kai pointed to Kya's phone that was laying on the bed beside her.

"I do to." Kya argued and picked her phone up to see she had a missed call. She dropped the phone on her bed."I forgot to turn it back up when I got home and why can't you make dinner?"

Kai pointed to his left shoukder and said."mom doesn't trust me in the kitchen. I burned the rice in the rice maker last time I tried."

Kya groaned."You can't use the fact that you only have one arm forever and you were ten when you burned the rice."

"Just go make my dinner.I'm hungry." Kai said standing up. Kya closed her laptop and stood up to follow Kai.

"What do you want for dinner your majesty?" Kya asked with a small bow.

"Hmm let's see,What do I want?" Kai said tapping his chin."Chili cheese fries,chicken,and maybe some lumpia."

"Um no." Kya said looking in the cabinets to see what they had. She found some spaghetti rings on the top shelf. She climbed on the counter to reach them. Kai went back into the living room,not nticing what Kya had got from the cabinet. A few minutes later she brought the bowls into the living room.

"This is dinner?" Kai asked looking at his bowl.

"Yep." Kya said taking a bite of hers.

"Where's my lumpia?" Kai asked.

"At tito's restaraunt." Kya answered just as the doll started crying again."I'm going to eat in my room."

"It's your turn. I'm eating." Kai said putting a spoonful in his mouth. Lil put down her bowl and got up to take care of the doll.

The next morningKya woke up and went downstairs and saw Kai and Lil on the couch asleep. Lil had her head on kai's shoulder and a blanket was wrapped around them. Kya couldn't resist. She took a picture. The sound of the picture being taken woke them both up. They looked at each other and quickly stood up.

"Kya don't tell mom Lil slept here." Kai pleaded.

"We were watching a movie and I fell asleep." Lil explained."This doll is driving me crazy."

"Go home before my mom gets here and I'll yake care of it toight." Kai said as Lil got her stuff togeather and left.

On Monday morning Lil and Kai went to return the doll,thankful that the whole thing was over. Later that day they got their grade,which was an A.

"Wow. I didn't think we would do that good." Kai commented.

"Yeah we make a pretty good team." Lil said."You'll make an amazing dad someday."

"Thanks."Kai said."I don't know about amazing but I'll at least be better then my dad was."

"So how was the baby?" Phil asked as they waited for the bus.

"Exhausting." Lil said."I'm glad I had Kai for a partner."

"I bet you are." Phil said showing her the picture Kya took of them.

"How did you get that?" Lil asked grabbing for the phone only for Phil to pull it away.

"Kya sent it to me." Phil answered. Lil looked horrified.

"Don't worry,she only sent it to me and I approve of your choice of boyfriend." Phil said.

"Wha,He's not my boyfriend." Lil hissed.

"Maybe not now but a few more group projects and just wait." Phil said getting on the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys." Phil shouted as he saw Kai and Zack about to enter the school.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"I'm going to ditch school,you in?" Phil whispered.

"Count me in." Kai said excitedly.

"I don't know if I want to." Zack said.

"Oh come you have 100s in every class." Kai said.

"Yeah live a little." Phil said."We'llbe back by soccer practice or baseball for you."

"Fine." Zack sighed.

The trio snuck off before the bell rang.

"Hey have any of you seen Phil?" Lil asked as she sat down with her tray of food.

"Nope." Kimi answered.

"I haven't seen Kai either and he's in my science class." Kya comented.

"I think they ditched." Tommy said."We all had a killer math test today."

"Don't remind me." Kya muttered.

"I thought you were getting help?" Lil asked.

"I am but me andnumbers don't get along." Kya said.

"I'm sure you did fine." Kimi said reassuringly."Have any of you seen Zack today?"

Everybody shook their heads no.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Chuckie asked sitting down with his food.

"Just that we haven't seen Zack,Kai,and Phil all day." Kimi answered.

"Oh I saw them leave this morning." Chuckie said.

"And you didn't say anything?" Lil asked.

"No I didn't know where they were going and I'm not a snitch." Chuckie said taking a bite.

"We think they ditched school." Kya said.

Chuckie stopped eating and started laughing.

"Zack was with them and he would never ditch school."

"Then how do you explain him not being here?" Kimi asked.

Chuckie stopped laughing and said."Oh and Phil turned him to the dark side."

Meanwhile Kai,Phil,and Zack were havig a good time.

"Hey let's go in here." Phil pointed to a building with some motorcycles outside of it.

"Phil we're not old enough to get tatoos." Zack said.

"We can with these." Phil said flashing two fake ID's.

"How and when did you get those?" Zack asked as Phil handed Kai one.

"We had Big Ricky make them." Kai explained."I always wanted a tatoo but I knew my mom wouldn't let me."

"Well come on let's go in." Phil said impatiantly.

They walked in and sawa some empty chairs. A big bald guy waved them over.

"You here for tatoos?" He asked. Phil and Kai nodded."You look a little young." Phil and Kai pulled out the fake ID's and handed them to the big man."What about you?" He asked looking over at Zack.

"Oh I'm not getting one,fear of needles." Zack laughed nervously.

"Ok who's first?" the guy asked.

"Me." Phil said hopping childishly into the chair.

"What do you want done?" The guy asked as he began to get set up.

Phil thought for a minute."I always wanted a dragon head,with fire and make it red."

"You got it." The guy said.

As soon as the guy started Phil cried out.

"I don't think I can do this."

"It was your idea." Kai reminded him.

"Yeah but,ow." Phil yelled with tears in his eyes,he jumped out of the seat."You get one."

"Ok I will." Kai said determined to not chicken out like Phil. He sat in the chair."I want a wave right here." Kai pointed to his right shoulder.

"You got it." the guy said.

Kai sat in the chair holding his breath. He admitted it hurt but he didn't want to give up.

"Hey I got a flame. It's pretty cool." Phil said looking at left shoulder blade in the mirror.

Kai's tattoo didn't take was just a line and a swirl to look like a wave,something small that he could easily hide with a shirt.

"Ok now what do we do?" Zack asked after they left the tatto parlor.

"Let's go see a movie." Kai suggested.

"Oh let's go see Zombie Nightmare." Phil said excitedly as they drove to the mall.

They all agreed and they used the fake ID's to get in since the movie was rated R. After the movie ended they had just enough time to get to practice.

"Well I gotta admit today was fun." Zack said as they entered the field where their practices took place.

"Yeah especailly when Phil cried while he got a tattoo." Kai laughed.

"What?" Lil asked.

"Nothing." Phil cried.

"So you guys really did ditch school." Lil said."And you got tattoos. Let me see."

"Well I didn't finish mine." Phil said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I got one." Kai said lifting his shirt sleeve and showing off his tattoo.

"Nice." Lil said.

"Don't tell mom please." Phil pleaded.

"Oh I won't have to. You know the school calls home if your ot here."

"I forgot about that." Phil muttered."Oh well,we'll just have to get home before mom and erase the message."

"Yeah that could work but they probably called her cell phone since nobody was home to answer."

Phil groaned.

"Let's just play some soccer and worry about our parents later." Kai said running onto the field.

Kya was ice skating. She had a competiton coming up and she really wanted to win. She was doing fine until she misplaced her foot while she was preparing to jump and she went crashing into the ice. She hit her head and was unconsious.

Meanwhile Kai,Phil,and Lil were having a good practice until Kai tripped over Phil's foot and both kids went down while some of their teammates were running down the field. It was to late to stop and they both got stepped on and more kids fell on top of them.

"I'm never ditching school again." Kai said."I should of learned to obey the rules the first time. I already lost my arm to a shark and now I don't know even know what I lost but everything hurts."

"I'm with you man." Phil said in the bed next to him at the hospital.

"Hi I'm doctor Grey." A woman in a white lab coat and dark blue scrubs said moving the curtian aside and coming over to Examine Kai.

"Wilson check the other boy's injuries while I take this one for a CT." Dr Grey said to a brown haired woman in light blue scrubs.

"You're pretty." Phil commented.

"You're high on your meds kid now hold still while I check you out." The intern instructed.

Kai's had some abdominal bleeding and was rushed into surgery.

Phil had some broken ribs and a sprained wrist.

Phil was left alone. He was feeling pretty good from the pain meds. He saw the curtian open and in walked the hot intern from before and his mom.

"Phil I'm glad you're ok but don't think just because you got hurt means your off the were you thinking skipping school like that?" Betty asked as she sat at the side of Phil's bed.

"I won't do it again and i'll take whatever punishment you got." Phil said groggily.

"Ah we'll talk about it later just get some rest." Betty said. Phil soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile Kya was still unconsious and had her knee wrapped up and propped up on a pillow. She had suffered a concussion when she hit the ice.

Grace,Ernesto,auntie,Mia,and Jerwin all sat in Kya's room waitingfor her to wake up. They had just been told that Kai was out of surgery and would wake up soon. Ernesto went to see his nephew so he wouldn't be alone when he woke up.

When Kai woke up he was still very tired.

"Can I have some water?" He asked weakly. His uncle gave him some water which he threw up a minute later.

"Where's mom?"

"She's with your sister. She fell on the ice." Ernesto explained."I'll go get her."

Before Kai could say anything his uncle left the room and soon Grace was standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" She asked coming into the room and taking a seat in the chair by Kai's bed.

"Tired." Kai admitted.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk later." Kai closed his eyes but then opened them again.

"Is Kya going to be ok?" He asked.

"She will be but I don't think she'll skate agin." Grace answered.

A few weeks later Kai and Phil were back at school and still grounded with no phone,no tv,and for Phil no car.

'How's Kya doing?" Lil asked.

"She still has headaches and gets dizzy." Kai answered.

Kya was at physical therapy to strengthen her knee. Her cousin Jerwin was there with her.

"You ok?" He asked as she had to stop in the middle of walking and grab the bars she was holding onto tighter as she suddenly felt dizzy. Jerwin reached out and took Kya's hands and leading her to a chair to sit down until the dizziness passed.

"Can we stop for today?" Kya asked."I hate this."

"I know you do but if you want to skate again you have to get your knee strong again." Jerwin explained.

"The doctor already said I won't be able to skate and I can't stand for more then five minutes with out getting dizzy." Kya complained."I just want to go home and sleep."

"Ok well you know I'm going to come tomorrow and we're going to do this all over again. I'll get yo back on the ice." Jerwin promised.

"Thanks cuz." Kya smiled.

THE next day Jerwin came back and they did physical therapy until Kya was worn out. They spent the next few months togeather. Jerwin could tell Kya was getting depressed by the way he would find her curled up with her Olaf everytime he came to get to get her for her therapy. He would have to drag her out of bed and after therapy they would go do something that Kya wanted to do just the two of always thought of Kya as the lttle sister he never had.

A few moths later Kya was finally strong to skate again. She couldn't do flips or spins anymore but she could still skate.


	4. Chapter 4

This idea was inspired by Giada entertaines.

The kids were all hanging out at the Java Lava,minus Tommy and Dil,who were on a fishing trip with Grandpa Lou for the weekend.

"So what are we getting Tommy for his 16th birthday?" Lil asked.

"I don't know but it has to be big." Phil said knocking over his smoothie.

"Tommy really likes movies,maybe we could make one and throw him a surptise party." Chuckie suggested.

"That's a great idea Chuckie but what will the movie be about?" Zack asked.

"We should all go home and brainstorm." Kimi suggested. They all went home and thought of ideas.

"We could do a live version of Moana." Kya suggested as they drove home in her brother's camero.

"He looked over at her with a look."That's something you would like. This is for Tommy,but that does give me an idea."

"What's your idea?" Kya asked rolling her eyes.

"We'll make Hawaii Five O the movie." Kai exclaimed."It's got crime,action,and you can be Kono."

"Fine." Kya sighed."But how are you going to get everyone else on board."

"Once they read my script they'll be begging me for parts in this movie." Kai said turning into the driveway.

As soon as they were inside Kai fot to work on his script. When he was done he emailed evryone a copy.

Phil was sitting on the couch watching tv. Lil walked in the room.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to be thinking of a movie to make for Tommy." She said annoyed that Phil was being his usual lazy self.

"We already got one. Check your email." Phil said absentmindedly looking at the tv. Lil quickly pulled out her phone and read the email.

"Seriously! This is the movie we're making?" Lil asked.

"Yep and I get to be the lead,oh and drive Kai's sweet car." Phil said.

Lil groaned."And let me guess I have to be the victum?"

"Ask Kai." Phil said with a mouthfull of popcorn.

Lil quickly called Kai.

"Hello." Kai answered on the first ring.

"Why are we doing your movie?" Lil asked.

"Well we only have a week and nobody else was giving any ideas and I thought you could do the makeup and costumes." Kai said knowing he had Lil on board by his last statment.

"Ok has everybod else agreed to this?"

"So far." Kai answered."We'll meet at the Java Lava tomorrow at noon."

"Lil hung up and went to her room.

"Ok everybody happy with their parts?" Kai asked as they stood around the table with smoothies in their hands.

"I get to drive your car right?" Phil asked.

"Yes but it's actually Zack's car in the movie but you drive it the most." kai explained.

"Yes." Phil cried fist pumping the air.

"Zack you're also in charge of special effects." Kai said.

"Got it." Zack said.

"Ok le'ts get this movie shot." Kai yelled walking outside.

Lil did all the makeup in the bathroom and everyone got changed in their costumes.

"Hey Kimi help me tie this please?" Zack asked holding up a tie.

"Sure." Kimi said.

"Why am I the store owner who get s shot and dies?" Chuckie complained.

"I thought you were uncomfortable in front of a camera?" Kimi asked.

"Oh right,nevermind." Chuckie said.

Lil where did you even get this shirt?' Kai asked coming out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a Hwaiian shirt with palm trees on it.

"My dad's closet." Lil answered."Besides all the episodes you made us watch,Chin always wears a Hwaiian shirt."

"Fine." Kai grumbled.

"My outfit is perfect." Kya said coming out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a white flowy tank top. She looked over at Kai.

"Nice shirt cuz." She said getting into character.

"Yeah yeah,Are we ready yet?" Kai asked.

"Yep just getting Zack's hair combed straight back to look like Danny." Lil said finishing her work.

"Ok action." Kai called as Zack,who was acting as camera man pointed the camera at Chuckie and Kimi,who were the store owner and robber.

"Give me all your money." Kimi said threateningly and ponting a water gun at Chuckie.

"Here." Chuckie squeaked and fell before Kimi shot him.

"Cut." Kai called."Chuckie you're supposed to fall after Kimi shoots you."

"Oh,right,well we just got our first blooper." Chuckie commented.

After the scene was shot correctly it was Zack and Phil's turn to be on camera. They were sitting in Kai's car having a famous carguement as it was know on the show when all of the sudden Phil farted.

"What did you eat?" Zack cried getting out of the car.

"Sorry." Phil said laughing.

"Cut." Kai yelled."Get an air freshner for my car now."

The next scene showed Kai standing over Chuckie.

"Yo Chin what do we got?" Phil as Steve asked walking in the store with Zack as Danny.

"A coworker came in and found him. He was dead when he arrived." Kai as Chin explained.

"Do we have any idea who did this." Zack as Danny asked.

"No but cameras got a parial. I sent it to Kono who's back at HQ running it through facial rec now." Chin said. Just then Kai's phone rang and that was the end of the scene.

The next scene was shot at Kai and Kya's house. Kya was standing over the dining room table with her phone in her hand.

"Chin I got a hit. The woman on the camera is June Kyako. She has ties to the Yakuza." Kya as Kono said finishing the scene in one take.

"Cut,That was good." Kai said."Ok back to the Java Lava."

The scene from earlier was taking pace again only with Chin on a cell phone talking to Kono.

"I'm sending the address now." Kya could be heard saying over the phone.

"Great,thanks Kono." Chin said hanging up.

"Steve,we got an address." Chin called.

Phil and Zack ran to Kai's camero and drove to the Finster's house.

Kai was now manning the camera as Phil and Zack burst through the door and captured Kimi.

"Why did you murder the store owner?" Steve asked calmly.

"I owe the Yakuza money." June cried.

"That doesn't justify killing an innocent man." Danny said.

"Book her Danno." Stave said and Danny put handcuffs on her and she was lead away.

"Good job everybody." Kai called as they finished filming just in time to put in the special effects and edit out the mistakes.

On th night of Tommy's birthday everyone gathered at the Java Lava to celebrate.

"And now we have a special treat just for Tommy." Kai said putting the movie on.

"thanks for the movie guys,It was great." Tommy said.

"I did the first blooper." Chuckie commented proudly.

"We should make another movie before school starts back up." Phil said."I want to drive Kai's again."

"No way bra. You didn't buy an air freshner and my car still stinks." Kai said holding his nose.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of Tommy's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai was showing the new kid around the school. He was a transfer sudent from Hawaii. He was Korean. He wore dark glasses, cargo shorts and a dark blue unbuttoned shirt with a white tank top underneath. He had an accent.

"So what's the story?" Sang Mun asked and pointed to Kai's empty left shirt sleeve as they left the front office.

"Shark attack about six years ago." Kai explained as they walked to English. Sang Mun was in all of Kai's classes.

Sang Mun whistled."I bet you got all the hotties after you."

"Uh no, not really." Kai said rubbing the back of his neck. They made it to class just in time to take their seats.

"Yo teacher don't I get a introduction?" Sang Mun asked propping his feet up on the desk.

"Oh sorry. Class this is Sang Mun from Hawaii." THe teacher introduced him.

"Thank you." Sang Mun acknowledged.

"Tommy come up here and pass out this weeks reading assighnment please." The teacher asked. Tommy did as he was asked and soon everyone had a book.

"We gotta read all this in a week?" Sang Mun asked flipping through the book.

"If you would be quiet and let me explain you would know." The teacher answered.

The teacher explained that they had to read the first five chapters and then take a test at the end of the week.

"That was a rough class. I got homework on my first day." Sang Mun groaned,

"It's not that bad." Tommy said.

"Easy for you to say hoale. You probably like reading." Sang Mun said.

"What's a hoale?" Tommy asked.

"A white person." Kai explained.

"Oh well see you at lunch." Tommy said and walked off toward his next class.

"Where to now boss man?"

"you don't have to call me that." Kai said."And science is next.

In science class Kai was partnered with Sang Mun. They had to do a science experiment for the schools upcoming science fair.

At lunch Sang Mun joined Kai and his friends.

"So your not just friends with hoales." Sang Mun stated as Kimi sat down across from Chuckie.

"Hey guys meet Sang Mun. I'm showing him around school today." Kai said.

"Hows it." Sang Mun waved. There was a mixture of hi's and then everyone went back to thier lunches.

"Where's Kya?" Lil asked Kimi.

"She went home. She said she wasn't feeling good." Kimi explained. Kai overheard the conversation and wondered why Kya went home early because she was fine that morning.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kai made his way over to his camero. Sang Mun followed him.

"Can I get a ride home?" He asked.

"Sure, Where do you live?" Kai asked. Sang Mun told him his address."Cool I live in the same building." THey drove to the apartment complex.

"You want to get a head start on our science project?" Kai asked exiting the car.

"Sure thing boss man." Sang Mun answered. They walked into the apartment. Kya came out of her room wearing a turquoise tank top and light blue shorts,her phone and headphones in her ears. She didn't notice the two boys as she went into the kitchen and got a drink then went back to her room and shut the door.

"Who's the little hottie?" Sang Mun asked.

"My twin sister." Kai answered a bit angrily. He didn't know Sang Mun very well and while he seemed like a good Kai didn't like the way he looked at his sister.

"So what's this experiment?"

Kya sat in her room listen ing to K pop. She was mad and upset and didn't feel like being at school. She recently found out that her dad had been talking to her mom and not her or Kai. It hurt because she felt like he loved his new family more. She saw the posts and pictures online. The last time she had seen her dad was when she was eight years old. Her thoughts were soon interuppted by Maui,her dog getting sick for the third time that day. She quickly called her mom.

"Mom, Maui got sick again." Kya said into the phone.

"I'm on my way. We need to get him checked out." Grace said.

Kya quickly changed clothes and met her mom outside with Maui.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Maui got sick again." Kya explained sadly. She was getting worried.

When they reached they got Maui checked out. The vet gave him a shot and said.

"He might need a shot of this medicine once a month for the next few months but he should be fine after that."

Kya sighed in relief, at least one part of her day turned out ok.

"Why is dad talking to you and not us?" Kya asked her mom when they got back in the car.

"I don't know. You should message him when we get home." Grace answered.

Kya messaged her dad as soon they got back home. She didn't expect a reply right away since it was around three in the morning iin the Philippines.

In the morning Kya checked her phone to see that she didn't have any new messages. She sighed and got ready for school. She went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She put two blueberry pop tarts into the toaster just as kai walked in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Pop tarts." Kya answered putting them on a plate as soon as they popped up.

"That's like all you ever eat. I miss living with uncle and auntie. They cooked breakfast." kai sighed.

"I can cook some things but I'm to tired to make breakfast so if you want somethingmake it yourself." Kya said eating her pop tart.

"I'll just get fast food for breakfast." Kai shrugged just as they heard a knock on the door. Kai went and answered it to find Sang Mun standing there.

"You mind giving me a ride to school?" He asked.

"Uh sure." Kai answered stepping aside so Sang Mun could come in."How much hair gel do you use?"

Sang mun smoothed back his shoulder length black hair."I gotta look good for the ladies and I know a haole back the island who uses more hair gel then I do."

"Kya hurry up or I won't have time to eat." kai yelled into the kitchen. Kya soon came out.

"Sorry I don't eat as fast as you. I like to enjoy my food." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever let's just go." kai said opening the door.

"Name's Sang Mun,and you are?" he asked grabbing Kya's hand and kissing it. She quickly snatched her hand away from him.

"Kya." She answered not at all impressed with Kai's new friend. They heard Kai honk. They quickly made their way outside.

"Kya got in the backseat behind Kai. She wanted to keep her distance from Sang Mun. After Kai got his breakfast they made their way to school.

Kya left the boys and headed to her first class.

"Yo Kai you still hanging with the new kid?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. We live in the same building." Kai answered."He's not so bad."

"If you say so." Phil said.

Later on that day they had a math test. Kai caught Sang Mun looking over at him every so often.

"Are you cheating off me?" Kai whispered.

"No." Sang Mun lied. Kai just shrugged and tried to hide his answeres.

"Spicy. Howsit?" Sang Mun excalimed as Kya took a seat across from him because that was the only available seat.

"Kimi trade me seats." Kya said. Kimi looked at Sang Mun and shook her head.

"Sorry he's all yours." Kimi said. Kya groaned.

"Oh come onspicy, you know you want this." Sang Mun said winking.

"No I really don't." Kya said glaring.

"Maybe not now but just wait."

"She said she wasn't interested. Leave her alone." Kimi snapped.

"Oh now we got spicy one and spicy two." Sang Mun grinned."I shoulda moved a long time ago."

The girls quickly ate they lunch and headed for the library.

When they got home Kya went to her room to avoid Sang Mun. He was working on his science project with Kai. She checked her phone but still no new messages.

The next day Kai and Sang Mun were told to stay after class.

"Do you two care to explain to me why you have the exact same answeres on this test?" THe teacher asked sternly.

"We're both smart." Sang Mun geussed.

THe teacher and Kai weren't amused.

"He cheated off my paper." Kai explained.

"No he cheated off me ciz I'm sip smart that everyone gets their answeres from me." Sang Mun defended himself.

"Both of you have detention this afternoon." The teacher said handing them a slip of paper.

Kai groaned. He had never gotten detention before. He got suspended once in kindergarten but it wasn't his fault, just like this wasn't. His mom wouldn't be happy when she found out.

Kya called Jerwin who gave her a ride to ice skating since Kai got detention. She was glad she had something to do other then just going home, it kept her mind off of her dad. When ice skating was over Jerwin dropped her off at home where she found Kai working on his science experiment.

"Where's grease head?" Kya asked a little to late as she saw him peak in the window. Kai looked up.

"Who?" He asked but then thought about it."Oh I got detention today because of him. I dropped him off at his place. He lives right above us.

"So you won't hang out with him anymore?" Kya asked.

"Probably not. I don't know." Kai answered just as they heard a fire engine pull up outside. They ran outside to see what was going on. Sang Mun ran up to Kai.

"You gotta help me." He cried grabbing Kai by the shoulders.

"Why should I?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry I cheated and lied but they say I caused the fire over there and I can't go to jail. I don't want to be like my father." Sang Mun pleaded.

"Ok but I still don't know how I can help you." Kai said.

"I was coming over here to apoligize and then I saw the fire and called the fire department but they won't believe me." Sang Mun explained.

"I'll help you." Kya sighed walking over to the police man. She explained how she had seen Sang Mun outside thier apartment anf heard him come down the stairs right before the sirens so there was no way that he could've started the fire. The apartment manger cheched the cameras that were in every stairwell and saw that Kya was right. Sang Mun was off the hook.

"How can someone be sweet and spicy?" Sang Mun asked sitting on the stairs.

"Don't push your luck, get my brother in trouble again and I won't be so nice." Kya said sitting next to him.

"No worries. I'm a changed man." Sang Mun said holding up his hands.

A whole month passed and Kai and Sang Mun finished and turned in their experiment, earning an A.

Kya finally heard from her dad. All he said was he's been busy but he loves her and that's it.

Sang Mun is inspired by a character on Hawaii five o.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rocket Power kids will make an appearance in this chapter. Their around the same ages as the Rugrats.

It was spring break and the boys were heading to Ocean Shores. Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, and Zack were in Phil's jeep, while Kai, Sang Mun, Dil were Kai's camero. Two hours later they set up camp near the beach and got everything unloaded. They noticed two other tents set up nearby.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here." Chuckie remarked.

"Come on guys. We're wasting prime surf time." Kai called grabbing his board and running toward the water.

"I don't see how you can still surf after what happened." Chuckie commented hurrying to catch up with the guys.

"What can I say, I love the water." Kai said.

"Ah man, looks like the shobies found our secret spot." Otto said.

"That's one talented shoobie." Twister poiinted out toward the water. Otto looked to where Twister pointed.

"I can do better." Otto said heading to the water.

Dil and Sang Mun set up beach chairs. Chuckie applied a whole bottle of sun block and sat under an umbrella while the rest of the boys went into the water.

"Dil, Sang Mun, you coming?" Tommy asked.

"No way man. You think I want to ruin my hair?" Sang Mun answered adding some more gel. Tommy just shook his head.

"I just ate. Everyone knows you gotta wait thirty minutes before going in the water." Dil said.

"What are you shoobies doing in my secret spot?" Otto asked.

"What's a shoobie?" zack asked."Also I don't see your name anywhere so we have just as much right to eb here as you do,"

"A shoobie is you guys ." Twister answered."Except that cool dude." Everyone turned to look at Kai, who caught another wave.

"You guys gotta leave." Otto said.

"Why can't we just share the spot?" Tommy asked.

"We don't share with shoobies." Twister answered.

"We should have a contest." Kai declared swimming up to Otto and Twister who sat on their boards."First one to catch five waves gets the spot."

"Dude, he only has one arm." Twister whispered to Otto in shock.

"Easier to beat." Oto whispered back.

"Ok you're on." Otto said shaking Kai's hand.

Everyone else headed back to the beach. Twister and Tommy pulled out their cameras and began filming.

"You like making movies?" Tommy asked.

"I made one once but I mostly just shoot Otto's competitions." Twister explained turning back to the action just as a tall girl with purple hair and a shorter guy with blond hair and glasses walked to them.

"What's going on Twist?" Reggie asked.

"Otto and the cool shoobie are having a contest for this spot." Twister explained.

"Shoobies can be cool?" Sam asked.

"This one is. He can surf as good as Otto but he on;y has one arm." Twister said excitedly.

"No way." Reggie said.

Kai and Otto fought each other for waves. At one point Kai had to duck dive under Otto to catch a wave. They each caught some decent waves and decided to call it quits. They walked out of the water and stuck their boards in the sand.

"Who won?" Otto asked walking up to Twister.

"Let's review the tapes." Twister said. THey watched both Tommy's and Twister's footage.

"They look pretty even to me." Sam said after they watched both tapes.

"We can't both be the best." Otto pointed out."We'll do two more sports. You choose one and I'll choose one. Whoever wins the most gets to camp here." Otto and Kai shook hands.

"Pick your sport." Kai challenged.

"Street hockey." Otto declared."First tram to ten points wins."

"We don't have gear." Kai pointed out.

"Automatic forfeight." Otto said.

"Otti that's not fair." Reggie said."I'm sure dad can leand us some gear." They drove to Ray's shop. He gave them everything they needed. THey drove to a secluded parking lot and set up. It was deccided that Kai, Phil, Zack, and Sang Mun would play against Otto, Reggie, Twister , and Sam.

Chuckie and Dil cheered from the sidelines as Tommy recorded everything. Sang mun proved to be a terrible goalie.

"Sang the point of the game is for us to score goals and you to keep the puck out." Phil called as Otto scored another goal. The game wasn't so easy for Kai either as he didn't have much luck moving the stick and hitting the puck. It was easier with two arms.

The game ened with Sang Mun flat on the ground in the goal. He got hit in the face with the puck.

"You ok?" Kai asked.

"No, my beautiful face is bleeding." He answered putting his shirt to his nose. They got him checked out and went on to the next game.

"What's your game?" Otto asked.

"Soccer." Kai answered.

"Your in trouble now." Phil said.

"Yeah Kai's the best soccer player in the whole school." Zack said.

"Soccer's a wimpy sport." Otto said.

Otto was quickly proved wrong as he and Twister both went for the ball only for Kai to steal it right out from under them and they collided and fell on top of each other. Kai scored the first goal as Sam wasafraid of getting hit with the ball. Dil was a really good goalie, often using his head to make sure the other team didn't score. Kai's team won the soccer game and they all drove back to the beach.

"I'm beat." Twister said laying on the sand."Why can't we just share the spot?"

"Because this is our pot." Otto said.

"Come on Otto. The competition's over and we tied. We're all tired so let's just share it." Reggie said.

"Fine." Otto groaned.

That night they all sat around a fire and raosted hotdogs. Phil told some scary stories, scaring Twister and Sam. Dil chose to sleep outside and watch for aliens all night since he didn't bring his ghost detecting equipment. He still had some hope left to see an alien before he gave up entirely.

They were all sitting around the fire when sam asked."How'd you lose your arm anyway?"

"I was in a surfing competion and I got grounded before I could compete so I snuck out and got my arm bit off by a shark while I was surfing." Kai explained.

"I woud never go back in the water if that happened to me." Sam said amazed.

"Me either. Dude your so cool." Twister exclaimed.

"I'd still surf if my arm got bit off." Otto declared getting a little jealous of the attention being taken from him.

"Hey let's go night surfing." Kai exclaimed.

"I think I'll stay on the beach." Chuckie said.

"I'll stay too." Sam said.

"Count me out. I gotta get my beauty rest." Sang Mun said making his way to one of the tents.

"I'll say." Phil whispered to Zack making both boys laugh.

"I think I'm goiing to bed too." Tommy said.

"Hey guys I got a way to make things more interesting." Twister said handing Otto a can.

"You brought beer?" Otto asked.

"Yeah I stole it from Larz." Twister said.

"Sweet." Otto said taking a sip and getting in the water.

After a few drinks the boys were getting tipsy. They were having trouble staying on their boards.

"Guys I think that's enough." Reggie said worried as she saw Phil and Kai get hit by a wave.

"Lighten up Reg." Otto said tossing her a can.

"Otto this could get bad."

"We're fine. Rigt Twist?" Otto asked loudly putting an arm around Twister.

"Yeah we're fine." Twister declared loudly.

"All of you get out of the water or I'm calling dad and if he finds out your drinking and surfing he's gona kill you and ban you from next weeks competion." Reggie threatened.

"Maybe I'll just do what Kai did." Otto threatened back.

"I'm calling." Reggie called from the beach.

"Otto groaned."Come on guys. Mom is about to womp us." Phil, Zack, Kai, and Twister all followed Otto out of the water. THey sat around the fire to warm up and drink some more.

The next morning they woke up on the beach not remeberering much of the previous night.

"Uhg my head." Phil groaned and held his head.

"What happened?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Kai said when he was done throwing up.

"Now I know why my mom hides the alcohol." Twister groaned."Hey I smell food."

The boys all got up and stumbled over to the fire where they found Sam cooking breakfast and Tommy' Dil, Chuckie, Sang Mun, and Reggie sitting around eating and talking.

"What's that smell?" Twister asked.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, pretty much all the breakfast food you could want." Sam answered serving them all a plate.

After breakfast the boys took some advile and relaxed. The other kids who didn't have headaches played beach vollyball. Sng Mun got hit in the face again.

"What's with hitting my face?" He asked and walked off to sit in the shade with the rest of the boys."You should call that spicy sister of yours to come and take care of me."

"Not gonna happen bra." Kai said.

Later on in the day they all went fishing.

"How do you even do this?" Sang Mun asked getting all tangled up in the line.

"You grew up on an island and you don't know how to fish." Phil said coming over and untangleing the boy.

"What can I say. Me and the ocean aren't friends." Sang mun said as he was throwing the line back in the water.

THey fished for awhile and soon they had enough for dinner. Phil expertly cleaned and cooked the fish. It was their last night on the beach. They all sat around the fire just talk and telling stories and enjoying each others company.

"You know you guys aren't so bad." Otto admitted.

"Your not so bad yourself." Tommy said. THe boys headed home the next morning.

Spring break for the girls wasn't all fun. Kimi decided to help out at the local animal shelter. It was her first day and she was putting food in the cages of the dogs and she was on the last one. She opened the cage to put the food bowl in but the dog ran past her before she could close the cage. She dropped the food and quickly ran after the little chihahaua. She vaguely remebered the dog's name on the cage said said Pablo. She tried calling the dog but it just stared at her and ran faster. She groaned and ran to catch up. She was running so fast she almost bumped into someome.

"This yours?" The person asked holding Pablo out to her.

"Kya! Thanks. How did you catch him? I've been trying for fifteen minutes and now I sound like Tommy's grandpa." Kimi said out of breath.

"I have experiance. Maui likes to run off." Kya explained. Both girls walked back to the cages and once Pablo was secure they made their way up to the front.

"How's teaching little kids to ice skate going?" Kimi asked.

"It's fun." Kya said as they walked to the front."They remind me of me when I was just starting out."

"Kya, We have to go now. I got the cat." Grace said coming over to them with a crate.

"Why are you taking a cat?" Kimi asked.

"He has an eye infection so we're taking him to the vet to get it cleared up so he can get adopted." Grace answered.

At the vet they put eye drops in the cat's eye and made him comfortable in a cage until his eye healed.

Lil got a job at a clothing store. She really loved giving people advice on what they should wear.

"Hey guys. How's your break going?" Lil waved from the store when she saw Kimi and Kya walk by.

"Busy." They both said.

"The boys get to have fun while we work our butts off." Kimi said."Do you know how many dogs I;ve had to chase just today?"

"One kid I'm teaching was actually able to skate by herself today so that was cool." Kya said.

"So you guys want to buy something?" Lil asked."U can get you ten percent off."

"No thanks. I'm saving for the Philippines." Kya said.

"You've been saving for like ever." Lil said getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah are you even sure this guy is worth it?" Kimi asked.

"He is to me." kya said as she started to walk off but Kimi grabbed her wrist."I thught you guys would at least understand."

"We do, It's just do you really think this si going to go anywhere?" Kimi aksed.

"Yeah you guys have been talking since you were thirteen and you haven't even met yet." Lil added.

"You don't have to support me but you could at least be happy for me." Kya said walking away this time.

"I don't think she'll learn." Lil said watching Kya leave."Long distance relationships never last. So you want to buy anything?"

"Sure but I think we hurt Kya's feelings." Kimi said.

"Well she does need to grow up a little." Lil said.

"Yeah. Hey maybe we should find her a boyfriend." Kimi suggested.

'Yeah, I'll keep a look out." Lil said.

Kya walked home. She was upset with her friends. She logged on to her laptop and saw Tala was on.

"Hey." She said as they started to video chat.

"Hi, What's wrong?" Tala asled.

"My friends don't support my relationship woth David. I mean they don't have to it's just. They just made me upset with the things they said."

"well you know I'm always here for you no matter just call me."

"Thanks. That's why you're my person." Kya said smiling for the first time since leaving the mall.

"I'll always be your person." Tala said smiling back.

Kya recieved a text Kimi. She looked at her phone and there was a picture of a white guy with brown hair and underneath it said do you like what you see? Kya replied back saying no, I have a boyfriend. The texts kept coming every couple of minutes for an hour. After awhile Kya just ignored them and continued talking to Tala and even a few of her friends that she hadn't seen or talked to in awhile.

After the video chat Kya decided to make some dinner. While she was eating her phine kept vibrating. She ignored it intil she was finished eating. When she looked a the phone again she saw she had fourty texts, all pictures of guys she would never go for and didn't want anything to do with. She texted both Lil and Kimi telling them to stop or they wouldn't be friends anymore. They both thought Kya was being childish and stubborn so they said fine and didn't text her anymore.

Kai got home later that night. Kya was sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was grateful Sang Mun was at his house for once.

"Spring break was awesome." Kai said sitting down.

"Glad you had fun." Kya muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Me, Kimi, and Lil aren't friends anymore." Kya satarted."They kept sending me pictures of guys all night because they don't think david and I will work out."

"Wow, That's harsh. They don't even know. Just follow your heart." Kai said giving his sister a hug.

"Thanks. I'm glad your back." Kya said.


	7. Chapter 7

Kya was really excited. She finally had a distraction from loosing two of her best friends. She got on her laptop as soon she got home and messaged Tala asking if they could talk. A video call soon popped up.

"Hey what's up?" Tala asked.

"I get to be Moana in a Disney on ice show." Kya said excitedly.

"That's so cool. I wish I could be there to see you skate. I only saw bideos." Tala said,

"I wish you could too." Kya said sighing.

"Still having trouble with your friends?" Tala asked.

"Yeah we still haven't spoken since last week."

"Kya come ghost hunting with us." Kai yelled barging in the room.

"Why would I go ghost hunting? I thought it was guys only." Kya said.

"I know how depressed you've been lately so I asked Dil if you could come along and he said yes. Come on." Kai begged.

"Fine." Kya sighed."I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

She closed her laptop and followed Kai into the living room.

"Oh we need to go to the store first."kai said grabbing his keys.

They got to the store and Kai grabbed a cart and went to the froezen food section. He grabbed a big bag of tator tots.

"Why do you need a five pound bag of tator tots?" Kya asked.

"Because the guys are coming over before we go ghost hunting and I said I'd make dinner."

"You make dinner?" Kya asked.

"All I have to do is thow them in the microwave." Kai said grabbing five cans of chili with beans and a big bag of chedder cheese.

"Uh Kai it says microwave not recommended." Kya pointed out reading the back of the bag.

"Ok you'll make dinner for us." Kai said as he put five different kinds of soda in the basket. Kya groaned.

"You really should learn to cook something." Kya said as they walked to the car. Kai just shrugged and put his arm around Kya's shoulders.

"That's what I have you for and if you wouldn't mind load the car?" Kai asked with a smile.

"You bought all this junk. Load it yourself." Kya said getting in the passenger seat. Once the car was loaded Kai got in and started the car.

"I got you your favorite pineapple candy but I guess I'll take it bacl." Kai said holfing a small green bag.

"I'll make your dinner." Kya groaned. Curse you for always knowing how to get me to do stuff for you. Kya thought as she ate some candy.

When they got home Kya put the tator tots in the oven and heated the chili in a pot on the stove. When the tots were done she poured the chili on them and then the cheese which soon melted.

"Ah i see the dinner you promised had been prepared." Dil said as Kya placed the pan of chili cheese tots on the table and everyone jelped themselves.

"Ready to catch some ghosts?" Dil asked as they all finished their dinner.

"Count me in." Phil saidas he burped and got up to throw his soda away.

They drove to the graveyard and walked to the gate. It was just Phil, Dil, Kai, and Kya. Dil got set up and prepared for the ghosts. Once again they didn'r capture anything or at least they thought until they used Kai's laptop. They heard a scream and something that sounded like take me or leave.

"Sweet!" Dil exclaimedas they finished listening to the recording.

"That's more then last time." Phil cheered.

"Let's go watch a scary movie." Kai suggested.

"You guys go ahead I gotta get up early for practice." Kya said heading to her room.

That night Kya woke up feeling extremely scared. She didn't know why but when she looked toward her window she saw a lady with long reddish brown hair standing there in a white nightgown. Kya was freaked out and considered waking her mom up but then thought better of it. She was sixteen after all. When she looked back toward the window the lady was gone. She turned on her lamp because the light from the street wasn't doing it. She eventually fell back asleep. She walked out of her room the next morning to find all the guys sleeping on the floor. She quietly left deciding to tell the guys what she saw after practice.

Kya was skating to the song How far I'll go from Moana when she went to do the spin she fell. She tried again and fell. She finally got it on the third try. The spinning parts were proving hard for most of the girls, especailly Kya and the girl who was skating as Elsa from Frozen.

When Kya got home she found the boys eating leftover chili tots and watching a scary movie with all the lights off.

"Can I uh talk to you guys?" Kya asked nervously. She didn't know how the boys would react.

"Sure what's up?" Kai asked pausing the movie.

"I uh, I un think I saw a ghost last night." Kya said.

Phil and Kai burst out laughing but Dil was intrigued. He got up and followed Kya to her room.

"Where exactly did you see this ghost?" Dil asked.

"By the window." Kya pointed. Dil walked to the window, an emf meeter in hand and asked.

"If there's a ghost here say something or better yet show yourself." Nothing appeared and he didn't get a response. Dil left the room in disappointment and came back with a container of salt.

"Here." He handed the container to Kya."Make a line outside your door and on your window so the ghosts don't come in here." Dil explained."I can see your freaked out. Me personaly I would love to see a ghost."

"Got to more graveyards and you might." Kya said."I think I'm done ghost hunting."

"More ghostly encounters for me." Dil said happily as he left the room.

"What am I going to do?" Kya asked."Lil and Kimi are in all my classes, even electives."

"Take a foreighn language." Kai suggested.

"We already speak two languages. We don't need another language to graduate." Kya pointed out.

"You can learn more then two languages and it would keep you away from Kimi and Lil." Grace said putting away the dishes.

"Didn't you want to learn French?" Kai asked."You even learned Let it go in French one time."

"You're right. I guess i'll sighn up for French. Good thing the new quater just started so there's still time to switch classes." Kya said happily.

The next day Kya had her class changed and that afternoon she had her first French class.

"Oh great. What are you doing here?" Kya groaned noticing Sang Mun in the class.

"My mom wanted me to get some culture and besides it's a free school, I can take whatever class I want but it did help my decision to see you were in here." Sang Mun answered. Kya took a seat on the oppisite side of the room. Soon the teahcer walked in.

"Hello. My name is Mrs. Dionne." The teacher introduced herself. She was tall and skinny and had long blondish brown hair. She also had a French accent.

"I'm from Quebec so my French might sound a little different from the French you hear spoken in france, But it is still French with a slight accent change." Mrs. Dionne explained.

Frenxh was the last class of the day. Kya hurried out of the classroom so she wouldn't run into Sang Mun. Seeing him once a day was plenty.

Ice skating was going good until it came to the spins once again.

"Why can't I get the spin right?" Kya said frustrated as she got up once again.

'The spins take time. you have to jump at just the right time." The teacher instructed and demostrated. Kya tried the spin again and landed how she was supposed to.

"I did it." She cheered as the girl playing Elsa also landed her spin.

"Just keep practicing. The show is in two weeks." tHe teacher said.

The day of the show arrived and Kya was getting ready. She was wearing an oufit like Moana's but it was shorter and made for skating in. She soon heard a knock on the door of the room she was changing in.

She opened the door to find her best friend standing there. They hugged before saying anything.

"Tala what are you doing here?" Kya asked excitedly pulling back from the hug.

"Your mompaid for my plane ticket and she wanted to surprise you.." Tala explained.

"I'm so happy your here." Kya exclaimed."Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Tala said as she went to take her seat.

The show was starting off great until the girl skating as Ariel fell. She got right back up and finished her routine. Kya was next and she almost fell during the spin but she caught herself in time and nailed the spin just as How far I'll go ended. The girl skating as Elsa aslo nailed her spin during Let it go. The show ended on a high note and afterward everyone went out to celebrate.

"For my first ice show that was pretty awesome." Dil exclaimed."Those spins looked wicked hard."

"Trust me they are." Kya said."I only landed it last week and during the show I almost fell but I caught myself in time."

"You did great and I got it all on tape." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Kya said.

"You sure your done with ghost hunting?" Dil asked.

"Yep. Seeing one ghost was enough for me." Kya answered.

"First the aliens don't want to contactme and now ghosts. What's a guy gotta do to some super natural love?" Dil asked himself.

"I think you'll see a ghost before an alien." Phil said."Don't give up so easily."

That night Phil went over to Tommy and Dil's house and with Tommy's help they made a ghost and projected it onto Dil's wall.

"Who's there?" Dil asked waking from his deep sleep.

"It it I the ghost who lives in this house." Phil said disguising his voice.

"If you libe in this house how come I've never seen you?" Dil asked.

"I'm a shy ghost but I decided to show myself to you because I know how much you want to see a ghost." Phil said iin the ghost voice.

"Awesome." Dil cheered."A ghost in my own house."

The ghost soon disappeared and Dil went back to sleep. He went downstairs for breakfast the next morning.

"You know we have aresident host in the house?' Dil asked.

"Really?" Tommy said in a mock excited voice.

"Yep and he decided to show himself to me." Dil said proudly.

"Good for you." Tommy shrugged finishing his cereal.

"Hey Kya your off the hook." Tommy said over the phone.

"Off the hook for what?" Kya asked.

"Dil was going to blindfold you and drag to the cemetery at midnight tonight to make a ghost appear." Tommy explained. He had overheard Dil talking to Phil the night before at thecelebration dinner. Phil knew how freaked out Kya was about seeing an actual ghost and thought up a plan for Dil instead.

"How'd you get him to not go through with it?" Kya asked.

"Me and Phil made a ghost and told a story and Dil actually believes he saw a ghost and it lives in our house." Tommy said.

"Cool. Thanks for getting me out of Dil's weirdness." Kya said.

"No problem." Tommy said hanging up.

The next day Dil went around school and told everybody about the ghost in his house. Some kids came by to try and see it for themselves but of course they saw nothing and didn't believe him.

Tommy and Phil felt kind of bad for tricking Dil so they had the ghost reappear and Dil used his phone to record the ghost. He showed his few friends the tape and they believed him.

This chapter was iinspired by a youtube video I saw of Disney on ice fails. The ghost part actually happened to me after my family and I went to cemetery and my sister went back like five times and she saw a lady too. My advice if you go to a graveyard at night, don't go a lot or at all because stuff can follow you home.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is inspired by the tv show Chopped.

Kya was sitting alone at lunch finisjing up some homework that she was to distracted to do the night before because she was talking to David, who she hadn't talked to in over a week.

"Hey why'd you get out of drama?' Kimi asked setting her tray down and sitting across from Kya, who looked up from her work upon hearing the sound of somebody sitting across from her.

"Look if you're here to try to get me date the only Filipino guy in drama class save it he's gay and I'm perfectly happy with the relationship I'm in." Kya said.

"Ok." Kimi said slowly."I just came over here to ask why you dropped drama. I miss you in the class. you have better ideas for the group story prohects then most of the people in there and I'm sorry. Lil and I might've overreacted with the whole finding you a guy here thing." Kimi apologozed."So will you come back to drama with me?"

Kya sighed before answereing."I guess. French is hard and it doesn't help that Sang Mun is in the class and sits right next to me."

"Thanks. Friends again?" Kimi asked.

"Sure just respect my relationship ok. You don't have to like it but you can at least be happy for me." Kya said.

"I am. You seem happy."

"Yep. So I'll go change my schedule and be back in drama tomorrow."

When Kya got home from iceskating she found an interesting situation going on.

"Kya! You're just in time." Kai called as soon as he saw his sister in the doorway.

"In time for what?" Kya asked as she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen."What are you guys doing or about to do?" She noticed several grocery bags laying on the counter.

"We're having a chopped competition." Phil explained.

"Ok and what do you need me for?" Kya asked.

"We need you to be a contestant." Tommy said."I'm going to shoot it for Phil's vlog. Kai puts the mystery baskets togeather and you and Phil are the ones cooking since the rest of us don't know how."

"Ok but don't we need judges and what does the winner get?" Kya asked just as the door opened.

"Sorry we're late." Jerwin said taking a seat at the island.

"Kai I hope you picked good ingrediants." Ernesto said sitting down next to his son.

"Don't worry uncle. I got this." Kai said.

"Where's the third judge already? I want to cook." Phil groaned getting impatiant.

"Sorry guys. I got detention again." Sang Mun announced as he walked through the door.

"Ok let's shoot this thing." Tommy called. Everyone got into place as Kai put the first basket togeather.

"Make me something good spicy." Sang Mun called from the island as Kya and Phil were about to open their baskets. Kya rolled her eyes at him.

"Who invited him?" She asked.

"We needed a third judge." Phil said.

"Aw come on spicy you know you love me." Sang Mun said.

"Uh no I don't." Kya said.

"Ok moving on. You get thirty minutes to cook. Now open your baskets." Kai said.

They opened the baskets to find shrimp, soy sauce, a coconut, and pickles.

"Seriously! Who put these baskets togeather?" Kya asked eyeing the shrimp warily.

"I did. Don't worry i got the shrimp cleaned." Kai assured.

Phil started off by breaking open the coconut and draining the milk to make a suace for his shrimp. He fried the pickles and marinated his shrimp in soy sauce. At the last few minutes he grilled his shrimp until they were pink and perfect.

"Oh yeah the winner get their homework done for a month by the loser." Kai announced.

Kya groaned trying to open the coconut."I hate you so much right now Kai."

"Love you too sis." Kai remarked.

Kya eventually got the coconut open with the help of her uncle.

"Oh interferece by a judge. That's gonna cost you a week of homework." Phil said.

"That's not fair." Kya said as she poured the coconut milk into a pan with the shrimp.

"We'll let it slide this once." Tommy said.

Soon time was up and the dishes were presented to the judges.

"Ok Phil tell the judges what you made." Kai instructed.

"Ok so I made grilled in a coconut soy sauce sauce with a fried pickle on the side." Phil explained.

"This is good." Ernesto commented.

"Maybe use a little more seasoning on the fried pickle." Jerwin added.

"It's good mixed all togeather." Sang said with his mouth full of food.

"Ok Kya your turn." Kai said.

"I made shrimp in coconut with a soy sauce pickle." Kya explained.

"The shrimp is overcooked." Ernesto commented.

"The pickle is salty. How much soy sauce did you use?" Jerwin asked coughing.

"I thought you cook good spicey but this food is not good." Sang added.

"It's Kai's fault. I don't even like half of the stuff in the basket." Kya complained.

"Well round one clearly goes to Phil." Ernesto announced."Don't worry Kya you can still win. We still have two more rounds."

"Round two. Open your baskets." Kai announced.

The second basket featured chicken breast, penne pasta, chocolate, and dr pepper.

"Your welcome Kya. This has all your favorite things." Kai said.

Noth kids seasoned the chicken and started cooking along with boiling water for the pasta.

Phil used the dr pepper to make a sauce by reducing it. Kya made a chocolate dr pepper sauce.

"Now time for the judging." Kai announced when another thirty minutes passed. Kya went first this time.

"I made pasta with chicken in a chocolate dr pepper sauce." Kya said.

"Much better then the first one." Ernesto said happily.

"I agree." Jerwin said.

"You cook good this time spicey." Sang said once again with his mouth full of food.

"I made a chicken and chocolate pasta with a dr pepper sauce." Phil said.

"The chicken is a little dry." Ernesto said.

"Mine too." Jerwin said.

"I'm full." Sang announced and leaned back in his seat.

"You weren't supposed to eat all of Kya's food." Kai said.

"i had to. It was so good." Sang said.

"Anyways. It's time for the dessert round." Kai announced.

"Finally." Phil cheered.

The third and final basket included strawberrys, maple syrup, pie crust, and curry powder.

Phil put the strawberrys in a bowl with the maple syrup and curry powder. He let it sit and then added it to his pie crust.

Kya put the curry powder on the pie crust and put the berrys in the syrup and mixed in some almonds. She then poured the berrys into the pie crust and baked it.

"Looks like we both made pies." Phil commented as they made their way back to the judges.

Phil's was the first to be judged. His pie had a golden brown crust and looked amazing. Kya's was more pale.

"This is baeutiful." Ernesto commented as he saw Phil's pie close up.

"It tastes amazing too." Jerwin commented.

"It's alright." Sang Mun said.

"Mine's not done." Kya said.

"It's actually just done enough to eat." Jerwin said taking a big bite.

"You did good munchkin." Ernesto said.

"Thanks. Can we get to the winner now?" Kya asked just wanting to get this over with.

The judges talked for a few minutes and then looked at the two contestants.

"The winner is Phil." Ernesto announced.

"I voted for you spicey." Sang Mun said.

All minth long Kya did Phil's homework and his grades went up a little. He no longer had D's. Kya went back to drama class much to Sang Mun's disappointment. Unfortunately for her though he soon joined drama because he was failing French.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey wanna come over tonight?" Kai asked as he and Phil sat on a bench waiting for soccer practice to start."My mom's working all night so we get the house to ourselves."

'Count me in." Phil said and turned to the guy next to him and told him about the party. Soon enough the whole team knew about the party.

After practice everybody went to Kai's apartment, little did he know that Kya had also invited Lil, kimi, and Tala, who was visiting from the Philippines to the house. It was Tala's last night in America and Kya wanted her to meet her other friends.

The girls were sitting in Kya's room talking when they heard a lot of noise coming from the living room. The girls left the room to investigate.

"Kai what are all these people doing here?' Kya yelled through the noise.

"You have people here so I can too." Kai shouted back. Kya went over to Kai and grabbed his arm and drug him to her room shutting the door behind them.

"I have people over cuz I asked. You didn't." Kya said.

"What are you so worried about?" Kai asked. Kya rolled her eyes."You need to live a little. Besides nothing's going to happen and mom won't even know they were here."

Kai walked out of his sister's room to rejoin the party. Kya made her way back to the party only to see Kimi and Lil chatting with some boys she didn't recognize. She looked around for Tala and soon spotted her pouring some coconut rum into a half full bottle of coke. She walked back to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed, put in some headphones and decided to work on her math that Tala had been helping her with. She got some problems done but didn't know if they were right.

Kya tossed the homework on the floor and leaned back on her bed. She was switching songs when her door burst open. Kya looked up to see Phil and Lil standing in the doorway. they came over and drug her out of the room.

"You need to live a little and have some fun." Kai said as the twins forced Kya to sit on the couch.

"Here, try this." Tala said handing Kya a glass of rum and coke. Kya looked around at all the people staring at her waiting for her to take a drink. She slowly brought the cup to her lips and was about to take a drink when out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and her mom walk in.

"Uh Kai I think you're in trouble." Kya said quickly handing him the glass and pointing to their mom. Kao slowly turned his head and looked where Kya was pointing.

"Mom I thought you weren't coming home until morning?" Kai asked nervously as he watched his friends leave through the still open door.

"You thought wrong." grace said calmly shutting the door as the last kid left.

"This wasn't my idea and I didn't do anything." Kya quickly pointed out.

"All of you go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Grace said. All three teenagers did as they did s they were told.

The next morning Kai was woken up by blinding light. He tried to cover his head but the blanket was snatched from him.

"Mom said get up." Kya said a bit to loudly for Kai's taste. He groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor. All three kids sat down at the table ine kitchen where two glasses of water and some asprin waited for them. Tala and Kai sipped the water and washed the asprin down, hoping their headaches would go away soon.

"All three of you are you going to clean up this mess and when school is out for summer in a few days you're going to go work on your lolo's rice farm." Grace explained.

They got to work cleaning the entire apartment. There were bottles everywhere along with food. Once the house was cleaned they had breakfast and Kai and Tala spent the rest of day recovering from their hangovers.

On Monday the kids met up in their usual meeting place.

"Bye bye summer. We have to go to my grandpa's rice farm." Kai said glumly.

"Yeah so do I." Tommy said angrily.

"Us too." Lil added.

"I don't have to go." Kimi said.

"How'd you get out of not going?" Tommy asked.

"I told my parents I didn't do anything which is kind of true." Kimi answered.

"Are you guys talking about your punishment?" Dil asked coming and sitting down in the grass.

"Yeah why?" Tommy asked.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish I would've been at that party." Dil said.

"You want to go to a Filipino rice farm for the summer?" Kai asked.

"Well yeah. Everyone knows the Philippines is a supernatural hotspot." Dil said excitedly.

"Dil that stuffs not real." Kai said.

"Says the one who thought he caused he a typhoon by peeing on a dwende tree." Kya said laughing.

"I was like five when that happened." Kai pointed out.

A few days later school was out and all the kids were getting ready for their trip.

"Hey T you ready to go?" Dil asked carrying a duffel bag and his backpack over his shoulder but in front of him instead of behind him.

"Almost. What's all this?" Tommy said stuffing a shirt into his duffle bag.

"I'm coming with." Dil said sliding down the stair railing while Tommy walked down the staairs."I told mom I needed some culture in my life."

They got through the aiport pretty quickly and were soon on their way to the Philippines. They landed in Manila and then took a smaller plane to Pampanga.

"It's so hot." Lil complained fanning herself.

"We're almost there andmy grandparents have ac." Kai said they drove through the streets. They soon turned into rice fields and small houses. They pulled up to a nice sized green concrete house. Kai and Kya's grandparents came out to greet them. They said something that only Kai and Kya could understand.

"tHey said we can take a rest and then we have to work before it gts to hot." Kya translated.

"You mean it's going to get hotter?" Lil whined as they walked inside. The house had white tile floors with two fromt rooms and a kitchen. There was a hallway the lead to three bedrooms. Lil and Kya took one room while Tommy, Dil, and Phil took the other. They slept on matresses on the floor with no blanket because it was so hot. An hour later they went out into the rice fields to work. They were a little ways outside the barrio. Kai translated how to use the water oxen.

"We get to work in mud! Yes." Phil exclaimed happily as he jumped right in. Soon enough everyone was working in teams of two.

Suddenly Kya screamed and jumped on Kai's back making them both fall in the mud.

"Kya!" Kai exclaimed as he stood up knocking Kya off his back and back into the mud.

"I saw a snake." Kya said standing up.

"Well it's gone now so get back to work." Kai said wipeing the mud off his clothes.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Kya complained as she crossed her arms.

"Me either." Lil said just as mud was flung on her face."Philip!"

"What? I thought you said you were hot?" Phil asked."Mud keeps you cool."

"You do know this isn't just mud right?" Tommy asked as his ox went to the bathroom.

"I'm out of here." Lil cried trudging through the mud. She didn't get very far before she fell face first into the mud. They soon heard laughing coming from somehwere off to the side.

"Alex!" Kai exclaimed.

"Hey guys long time no talk." Alex said coming tover to help his younger brother and sister out of the mud.

"Yeah well the connection isn't so good out here." Kai said.

"You got that right." Alex said."Come on I need help fixing the trike and lola said it's time for lunch."

"Ah A snake." Lil cried and ran to avoid it.

"Where?' Kya asked as she jumped on Kai again making them both fall.

"You need to lay off the pop tarts Kya. You don't look heavy but you are." Kai said pushing his sister off of him.

After they got cleaned up they all sat at a table outside where a large meal awaited them.

"What is this stuff?" Tommy whispered to Kai as he put some food on his plate.

"You don't have to whisper. My grandparents don't speak much English." Kai said. He soon pointed to all of Tommy's food items."The noodlesare pansit. The meat is adobo and I wouldn't eat the eggs. That's balute."

"If you don't want the egg I'll take it." Phil offered. Tommy passed him the egg and Phil peeled it and ate it like it was the best thing in the world.

"Gross how can you eat that?" Lil asked making a face.

"It's good. It just tastes like a hard boiled egg times a hundred." Phil explained.

"But it doesn't look like one that's for sure." Tommy shuddered as he watched Phil and Alex suck the juice from the egg and then peel it to reveal the little duck surrounded by what looked like soft scrambled eggs.

"You guys don't eat balute anymore?" Alex asked his siblings. They shook their heads no.

"Mom doesn't even eat it. She says it's to greasy." Kya explained.

After lunch The boys minus Dil went to Alex's house to help fix the trike. Kya and Dil sat in the living room with Kya's grandparents.

"Ask your grandma if she can tell me about the supernatural stuff here." Dil said taking out a notebook. Kya asked her grandma about the supernatural creatures that suppesedly lived near the barrio. Dil wrote down everything that Kya translated. Dil had notes about dewende, moo moo and every supernatural creature you can think of.

"She wants you to follow her." Kya said as she and her lola stood up. Dil quickly got up and followed them to a back room, the one that him and Tommy were staying in. Lola began to speak and when she was done Kya translated what she said.

"She says there's moo moo in here but it only comes out if people are fighting." Kya explained.

"Does she have any proof?" Dil asked. He believed the story but he needed evidence so other people would believe. He planned on making a video later that night to document his findings.

Kya sked her grandma for proof and she told a story of how the moo moo was upset one day when Kya;s mom was fighting with one of her siblings. A shelf fell off the wall that had been hanging there for years some stuff went missing but once the fighting stopped the stuff reappeared and nothing else happened. Kya relayed to story to Dil, who thanked the woman and then went outside. Kya followed him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a duwende tree." Dil answered.

"That's the one that Kai peed on when we were kids." Kya pointed."I don't believe in the duwende but I believe in moo moo."

"Can you go so I can try and catch the duwende?" Dil asked. Kya walked away to give Dil his privacy. She went to Tala's house to see how she was doing. Tala had flown home the day after the party.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he knelt down to inspect the trike. It was in two pieces.

"The motor bike needs a new engine and the cart just needs to be attached." Alex explained. He instructed Tommy and Phil on how to attach the side cart while he and Kai replaced the engine. Once the trike was ready they took it for a test ride. Phil and Tommy squeezed inside the side cart that didn't have much room while Kai and Alex rode on the motorcycle.

"Thanks for helping guys." Alex said as he parked the trike beside his house.

"I'd rather do that then plow rice fields anyday." Kai said.

"I think I'll stick to the fields." Phil said stretching."That side care isn't made for Americans."

"At least not two American boys." Tommy said rubbing his shoulder.

"We better go before it gets dark." Kai announced as he began walking down the street.

THe boys returned to Kai's grandparents house to find Dil sitting in front of a tree.

"Uh Dil, What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm waiting for a duwende to show up." Dil answered."I even left an offering just like Kya's grandma said to."

"Dil it's not real." Kai said.

"How can you deny your people's customs?" Dil asked."Besides how do you know it's not real?"

"Uh because it's a superstition and no I haven't." Kai answered.

"Kai dad's on the phone." Kya called to her brother. Kai quickly grabbed the phone and began a conversation with his dad which only Kya could understand. The rest of kids minus Dil went inside.

"Isn't Dil coming? It's almost dinner time." Kya remarked.

"I think he's to focused on one of your grandma's stories." Tommy said.

The next morning Dil woke up next to the tree. He checked his cameras and found nothing. He went inside.

"It didn't work." Dil cried."I peed on the tree, offered food, and said those words you told me to say."

"I told you. It's not real." Kai said.

"Ok maybe the duwende isn't real but I will prove that moo moo exist." Dil proclaimed just as a shelf fell off the wall."It's proven."

"Yep the moo moo does that if people argue." Kai said.

"You believe in moo moo but not duwende?" Dil asked.

"Yeah cyz me and kya saw once when we stayed here." Kai said.

That night the kids talked to their parents breifly because of the wifi connection not being very good. They mostly complained about the hard work but they promised not to throw anymore parties involving alcohol. They still had a few more days of work to do.

THey woke up early the next day and started planting the rice, but it was mostly the boys who did all the work because Kya and Lil didn't want to get bit by a snake or get dirty.

"Kya you're supposed to be helping." Kai said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not the reason we're working out here." Kya said." I didn't even do anything. You're here working because mom talked to lolo and he sent all his workers for a vacation so you guys can work here for your punishment. We were going to come here for summer vacation anyway."

"If you knew all that why did you work out here yesterday?" Kai asked.

"I wanted to make sure you worked." Kya answered.

"Why so you can tell on me if I don't?" Kai asked angrily.

"Maybe." Kya said. Kai grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at Kya hitting her in the stomach.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"For always being perfect and never getting in trouble while I always get in trouble. You were always the favorite." Kai yelled.

"I'm not perfect. U just donr't do stupid stuff like you." Kya yelled as she threw mud back at Kai."And you're the favorite. I know because dad only wants to you like he did yesterday."

They stopped fighting and saw all their friends had stopped working to watch them. Kai looked up at his siter to see that she was crying. She tried to hide her tears but Kai saw them anyway. He climbed out of the mud and wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't want to be dad's favorite if it makes you feel any better." Kai admitted.

"It doesn't but thanks." Kya sniffled."Mom wouldn't be so hard on you if you didn't do stupid stuff. Just stick with soccer and get good grades."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll work on it." Kai said."I wish I could give you that kind of advice about dad but I can't. He only cares about himself and he invited me over to drink with him but I said and he got mad and hung up on me. My first hangover wasn't fun and I knew mom would find out about it sooner or later, She always does."

"Yeah." Kya laughed."If you work hard we can both be the favorite."

"I don't have a favorite child. I love all my children equally." Grace said coming up behind the twins with her two oldest children.

"Mom." They cried in unison."When did you get here?"

"I got in yesterday. Your sister picked me up." Grace explained.

"But you sent us here for a punishment." Kai said.

"You think that's the only reason I sent you here?" Grace asked."I just sent you early so you and your friends could help your lolo out. We were planning to come here anyway."

"That's right." Didi said coming up the hill with Betty.

"Mim." Tommy cried as he, Phil, and Lil ran to their moms.

"We knew we had to teach you a lesson for what you did and when Grace told us about what she had planned we agreed to send you kids too." Betty said.

"I think we learned our lesson." Tommy said as he looked around at the freshly planted rice."If I drink again I'll be sentenced to hard labor."

"There are worse things that could happen." Didi said."When you're old enough just drink responsibly."

"I' not drinking for a long time." Kai said."I still remember that hangover."

"Me too." Phil and Lil said.

"Well let's enjoy the rest of our vacation." Betty said happily. They all piled into Alex's jeepnee and went sightseeing.

I feel like this chapter got a little out of hand and yeah maybe the punishment was a little weird but this is fanfiction. The part about the moo moo really happened to my uncle. He and his girlfriend were argueing and a shelf fell off the wall. A trike is a motor car with a side car attatched and a jeepnee is like decoated army bus. A duwende is a dwarf and moo moo is ghost.


	10. Chapter 10

We're skipping ahead two years in this story. Chuckie is 19. The rest of the kids are 18. These next few chapters will lead up to A new generation.

Kimi was sitting in class trying to take notes. She had just started her first semester of college and she was finding it hard to concentrate. She felt tired and sick all of the sudden. She got up and ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up. At first she thought she caught some stomach but but she dismissed that thought when she got sick everyday at random times for over a week. She went to the store to confirm her suspision.

As she sat in the bathroom waiting for the results a million thoughts ran through her head. If the test was positive how was she going to finish school. How could she afford to raise a if Zack didn't want kids.

As the last question went through her head, her phone beeped signaling it was time to find out her fate. She picked the test up and wasn't surprised when she saw the two pink staring her in the face. She took two more tests to make sure and those came back positive as well. She quickly called Zack and told him to come over.

"What's up?" He asked when Kimi opened the door.

"You might want to sit down." Kimi advised and motioned towards the couch. They both took a seat and Kimi took a deep breath before speaking.

"Um." Kimi began. She didn't really know how to tell him.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked."You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant." Kimi blurted out. Zack blinked in confusion for a second.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I took three tests." Kimi answered.

"How far along are you?' Zack asked standing up and pacing the room.

"I don't know. I just found out." Kimi answered.

"We should see a doctor soon. Did you tell your parents?"

"No you're the only one who knows and they'll freak when they find out. I just started college. How did this even happen?" Kimi sobbed.

"The condom broke I guess." Zack shrugged.

"That's not what I mean." Kimi yelled.

"Calm down. I know. I'm just trying to lightne the mood." Zack assured her."We'll figure this out. By the time it gets here I'll be done with school and have a job and we can always wait a bit to tell your parents."

The day of the appointment arrived and Kimi was nervous. Zack drove them both to the appointment and they sighned in and waited to be called back.

Once they were called back Kimi was told to lay down on a table while some cold gel was put on her stomach. The ultrasound tech moved the wond oer her stomach and they soon heard two seperate heartbeats.

"It looks like you're about two months along and you're having twins." The ultrasound tech told them woth a smile. After the doctor gave them some pamplets on what to do they left.

They drove in silence to the Java Lava where Kimi's parents were working. kimi figured she should tell them sooner then later because the more she thought about it the more it made her sick. She hoped they wouldn't be to disappointed, She was an adult after all.

"Mom, dad I need to tell you something." Kimi started nervously. Chas and Kira came out from behind the counter and sat down at a table across from kimi and Zack. Kimi pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to her mom.

Upon seeing the picture Chas had an asthma attack. Kira was disappointed but her daughter was an adult. She just wanted her to finish school first but she would help her and support her.

Later that night Zack told his aunt about the pregnancy. She was disappointed but happy too since Zack was almost done with school and would have a job by the time the babies arrived.

A few weeks later they told their friends, except for Lil, who was studying fashion in Paris. They called her later that night to repay the good news.

"I knew Kimi would have kids before me." Chuckie said as he, Tommy, Phil, and Kai sat outside in a tent in Chuckie's backyard later that night to enjoy one last weekend of freedom before they all went back to school on Monday. They all decided to get their basics at the same school until they figured out what they wanted to do.

"I'm kind of surprised it didn't happen sooner." Phil said.

"Yeah. She's been with Zack for a long time." Tommy said.

"I can babysit while you go to school." Kya offered. while they sat on Kimi's bed talking with Lil. "I'm not going to school. I'm taking a break."

"Thanks." Kimi said. Now that everybody knew and nobody was upset about it she could finally celebrate the event.

A few months later Lil came back for summer vacation and threw Kimi a baby shower. They had revealed the genders of the twins a few weeks ago. They were having girls.

Zack got a job as an engineer and had his own place and Kimi was taking online classes as her due date got closer. They got everything they needed at the baby shower and after the party they went home to get the nursery ready.

Kimi was home alone when she started to feel sharp pain. She grabbed her phone and called her mom.

"Mom I think something's wrong. can you come get me?" Kimi asked just as another contraction hit her.

"I'm on my way." Kira assured her.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. She was put into a gown and onto a bed where a doctor checked on the progress of the babies. One of them was in distress so Kimi was rushed to have a c section. Zack arrived at the hospital just in time to go in the room with Kimi while she had the surgery.

An hour later Kimi and Zack held their daughters in their arms. They were small and bald and looked like Kimi.

"What are their names?" Chuckie asked as he and the rest of the family sat around the room.

"Abbie." Kimi answered looking down at the tiny baby wrapped in a lime green blanket in her arms.

"Casey." Zack answered looking down at the baby in his arms swaddled in a dark blue blanket.

A few days later everyone was home and getting into a routine. Kya had to come to stay with them for awhile to help Kimi out while she healed.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Kimi said as she stared at the laptop in front of her and heard a cry from the next room.

"You can take a break from school." Zack said getting up to go check on the crying three month old.

"I don't mean school." Kimi said as Zack sat down on the bed and handed Kimi the baby so she could feed her.

"I mean this." Kimi gestured with her chin at the baby.

"I don't think you have a choice." Zack said a little shocked at what Kimi had just said.

"What am I going to do when I have to go on internship? I won't have time for this." Kimi sobbed.

"Kya said she can watch them anytime and we already pay her a hundred dollars a week when she does watch them for us." Zack explained just as another cry was heard from the other room. Zack got up to get his other daughter.

"I think I screwed up." Kimi said putting Abbie in her crib. I don't even feel liike a mother."

"Well you are." Zack assured her."You can't change things now."

As the weeks wore on Kimi relied on kya more often. She even left the babies with her overnight when Zack went out of town for work. She just wanted to finish school. She loved her daughters but just wasn't ready for them.

"How were they?" Kimi asked as she met Kya at her apartment to pick up her kids before zack got home.

"They were good." Kya answered allowing her friend inside."Casey had some daiper rash but I cleared it up."

"Thanks. You're so good with them. How do you do it?" Kimi asked.

"I have a few nieces and nephews now so everytime I go back to the Philippines Alex and Athena use me as a babysitter." Kya explained.

"Well at least you'll be ready when you have kids." Kimi said in a sad tone.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, I mean I love them it's just I'm not ready and school is stressful." Kimi answered.

"Well I can watch them anytime. I need to save to go and see David so I can get him here." Kya said.

'You're still with him?" kimi asked as she buckled the twins into their car seats.

"Yeah." Kya answered.

Later that night Kimi was studying on her laptop while the twins cried in the background.

"Don't you hear them crying?" Zack asked as he walked through the door.

"Of course I do." Kimi yelled."That's all they do and I really need to study. I fed them an hour ago. Their just tired."

"I think we should take a break." Zack said when he came back in the room after getting the twins to sleep.

"What do you mean?" Kimi asked.

"I mean me and you take a break from each other. I got offered a job in Boston and I can take the kids until you finish school." Zack explained.

"Ok." Kimi said simply, not even looking up from her laptop.

Zack got everything ready in Boston, including a nanny for the twins and left Kimi to finish school. They skyped every once in awhile but as the months drug on that became less of a thing for the couple. Kimi finished nursing school and soon threw herself into her work where she met Toshi and the two started dating. She never forgot about her daugters but she was happier now. She loved them but she just wasn't ready to be a mother.


	11. Chapter 11

After finishing his basics, Phil had decided to go to culinary school. He graduated top of his class and with the help of his parents opened his own bakery.

One day while Phil was setting up the cupcake display, a drown haired woman walked in the shop. Phil had just opened the shop so he wasn't expecting anyone this early. He looked up just as the woman approached the counter.

"Hi what can I get you?" Phil asked.

"It's my first day teaching kindergarten and I thought I'd bring in some cupcakes to start the year off." The woman answered.

"In that case I have the perfect cupcakes, in fact if I remember correctly these won for the mother's day picnic when I was in kindergarten." Phil said pulling out a tray full of chocolate cupcakes with crumbled cookies and a gummy worm on top.

"Those look good. I'm Jennifer by the way." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm Phil." Phil said back taking the woman's outstreched hand and shaking it.

"What other flavors do you have just in case I get a kid who doesn't like chocolate?"

"I have these." Phil pointed to some yellow cupcakes with blue icing on top."they have gummy sharks in them, My soon to be brother in law's idea."

"I'll take twelve of each." Jennifer said.

"Pick something for yourself. First customer of the day gets a free cupcake." Phil said looking up from packing the cupcakes into a white box.

"The chocolate with toffee pieces and butterscotch icing are really good." Kya suggested as she walked behind the counter."Or the pina colada."

"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll take the chocolate please. I'm not much of a coconut fan." Jennifer said as Kya handed her the cupcake and she took the box and left.

"Thanks for the help." Phil said.

"No problem. With Kimi's kids gone I'm out of a job." Kya said.

"Well I have the perfect job in mind for you while you work here." Phil said.

"What's that?" Kya asked.

"Make all the pina colada cupcakes. You always add the right amount of coconut." Phil said with a smile.

"I'm Filipino. Coconut is in my blood." Kya said walking into the kitchen to start on more pina colada cupcakes.

A week later Jennifer came back to Phil's shop. It was a Friday morning and there was already a line. Word spread fast about Phil's cupcakes and pastries.

"Phil's not here. He had to deliver an order to a restaraunt, but I can help you." Kya offered. She didn't miss the look on Phil's face while he was talking to Jennifer and he didn't normaly oofer free samples.

"I'll take the chocolate with toffee pieces again. You were right it is good." Jennifer said. As she paid for her cupcake she handed Kya a piece of paper with the money."Can you uh give that to Phil for me?"

"Sure." Kya nodded and put the paper in her pocket.

As soon as Phil came back Kya handed hiim the paper.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's from Jennifer. I think she likes you." Kya said making Phil blush a little. He opened the paper and found her number with a small note to call her sometime.

After reading the note and puttiing it in his pocket Phil called."Your uncle wants fifty pina colada cupcakes and fifty chocolate and some banana nutella lumpia. I told him you'd be at his restaraunt by three."

"Ugh I wish I never came up with those." Kya groaned as she got the stuff out for the banana nutella lumpia.

"Jerwin wants those and he said to make sure that make them. I make them to fat." Phil said as he came into the kitchen to start another batch of cupcake batter.

When the lumpia creation was still hot Kya sprinkled the top with powdered sugar and packed up the cupcakes. She got in her yellow slugbug and drove to her uncle's restaraunt.

Phil and Jennifer dated for a few two years until Phil decided to propose. She said yes and six months later they were married. The ceremony was small with just close friends and family.A year into their marriage Jennifer found out she was pregnant and nine months later they had a baby girl they named Ariel.


	12. Chapter 12

After seeing a video of some idiots dragging a shark behind a boat I decided to Kai's chapeter.

Kai had graduated college six months ago and was going on his first job as a marine biologist. Lil had studied fashion in Paris and New York and they got married after both of them finished school.

After a few jobs done, which took some time, Kai was finally able to live his dream. He was going to be on a show that would be featured on shark week.

Lil was sitting on the couch drawing in her desighn book. Kai thought something was different. The clothes that Lil was drawing were smaller. He didn't think much of it and told her his good news.

"Hey I just got off with my boss and I'm going to be on a show for shark week." Kai announced as he sat next to his wife on the couch.

"That's nice." Lil commented concentrating on her desighns.

"I get to go down in a shark cage and everything." Kai continued hoping to get Lil's attention."Why are you drawing small clothes? I thought you desighned women's clothing."

"I do but I'm changing things up. We're going to need these in about nine months." Lil said hoping Kai would get what she was hinting at.

"Ok I'm going to go pack." Kai said and headed for their bedroom. He came back a few seconds later and sat back down.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Lil siad happily. They shared a kiss and Lil got up to help Kai pack.

"I just found out and we have a doctor's appointment in a month." Lil said closing the suitcase.

"I'll make sure I'm back by then." Kai assured her giviing her a kiss on the cheek. The next day Kai left and Lil went to her office where she showed her latest desighns to her boss, who showed them to the top baby clothing lines.

While Kao was on the water he saw something that made him very angry. Two men had a shark on a line and were dragging it behind their boat. Kai, who was on a jet ski when the boat passed took a knife and cut the line, freeing the shark.

"What'd you do that man?" A man, who was driving the boat asked.

"Sharks should be respected not tortured." Kai yelled.

"You're one to talk. you know you wanted revenge when that shak bit off your arm." The other guy yelled back.

"How do you know it was a shark?" Kai asked.

"Lucky guess." The first said.

"Even if I did it happened a long time ago and I would never kill or torture a shark. We risk ourselves coming into their home. Sometimes I think humans are worse then sharks. I have more respect for them then I'll ever have for people like you." Kai yelled. Kai rode back to the boat where his friends helped him back on.

"That was awesome." Tommy said."I got it all on tape too."

"Thanks. I thought you gave up on filming?" Kai asked.

"It's more of a hobby now. I write and make short films when I can." Tommy explained.

"Are you sure you want to dive today?" Carl, one of Kai's coworkers asked as he was getting in a wet suit.

"Yeah." Kai nodded."I want to make sure that shark is ok." Kai got in his wet suit and a cage was lowered and both men got in. They found the shark and it looked it so they tagged it and would track it's migration.

They all returned to the beach where Kai cooked some crab in coconut milk along with some corn on the cob and some ribs.

"Thanks for the ribs." Chuckie said."I'm allergic to shell fish."

"No problem." Kai said.

"This crab is awesome." Tommy said.

"Thanks. My uncle taught me how to make it and it's Lil's favorite ever since I made it for her on our first date." Kai explained.

Kai returned in time for Lil's first check up and they found out they were having twins. They ere excited but still nervous to tell anybody in case something happened.

Once they knew the babies were going to make it they toold everybody.

"My pups are having pups." Betty cried as they told her the news while they celebrated at Kai's uncle's restaraunt.

"Congratulations." Phil said coming over to the couple with one year old ariel in his arms.

"Thanks."Lil said."Please tell me you brought some cupcakes."

"Just for you." Phil pointed over to a long table with a tower of cupcakes. The guys laughed s Lil ran over as best she could to the cupcake tower.

"She's craving sugar like crazy." Kai whispered to Phil.

"Don't let her eat to many. We have still to cut open the cake to reveal the gender." Phil said.

After everyone had some dinner Kai and Lil cut the cake to reveal a pink inside meaning they were having girls.

Lil and Kai were laying in bed discussing baby names after the party. They decided to wait until they found out what they were having to discuss the topic.

"We should name one Moana." Kai suggested.

Lil rolled her eyes before speaking."We ar not nameing one of our daughters ocean." Lil said.

"It means ocean. It's not ocean directly." Kai said.

"I like Isabele." Lil said after a minute.

"Ok now I get to pick a name." Kai declared."What about Elena?"

"Isabele and Elena." Lil said testing the names."I think we chose their names."

A few months later Isabel Marie and Elena Grace Baluyut were born five minutes apart. They had heads full of dark and looked identical to each other. They had Kai's skin tone but looked like Lil.

A few days later the twins came home in matchig pink outfits with ducks on them and Kai and began their new life as parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Celrock for helping me with this chapter.

"So how have things been with you Chuckie?" Tommy asked as he and his best friend sat on his front porch drinking some beer.

"Oh not so good Tommy. I think me and Rose are about to get divorced. The truth is I only married her because she got pregnant and I was tired of being the only one without a girl, but the truth is we have nothing in common." Chuckie explained.

"You're gonna stay thil the baby's born right?' Tommy asked.

"of course." Chuckie said."Who know's a baby might even bring us closer."

"Well I know ever since Sabrina found out she was pregnant with our son, We've become closer." Tommy said.

The two men sat in slilence for awhile just enjoying the quiet until Chuckie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Chuckie answered.

"Hey Chuckie can you watch Kiara for me tomorrow? I have an appointment." kimi said."I asked Kya but she acted weird and started crying."

" Uh Yeah, don't mention babies around Kya right now,but Sure. Wait you mean you're finally back from Japan?" Chuckie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. we flew in a few days ago. Iv'e just been busy." Kimi explained.

"Well at least you'll get experience before you have your own." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah even if Kiara isn't a baby." Chuckie stated.

On a cold Febuary day Tommy Pickles became a father to his first son they named Noah. A few days later Chuckie became a father to a daughter. They named her Belle.

"Noah looked just like his father did when he was a baby. Belle was born the same orange color hair as her father. Chuckie fell in love instantly.

In March Kimi gave birth to another baby girl she named Jade, who looked just like her. She had a full head of dark hair anddimples in her cheeks.

Lil had her hands full desighning all the newborn outfits, but it made her friends happy that she thought of them. She added personal details to the clothes. For Noah she made a blue onsie with Reptar on it and Reptar mits and socks. For Belle she made a yellow onsie with a and mits, socks, and a hat with pink roses on it, which made Chuckie think of his late mother. For Jade she made a pink onsie with pink cherry blossoms on it and a blanket to match.

Chuckie was wrong about a baby bringing him and his wife closer. She suffered from post pardom and it was mostly up to Chuckie to take care of Belle. They divorced soon after she was born, with Rose coming to see them every once in awhile. Chuckie was sad about it but he thought it was better for Belle. He didn't want her to have parents that just fought all the time.

As for Tommy life couldn't be any better. He had a son,a wife and a dog. He didn't become the great film maker he always to be, instead he wrote for a local paper and made short films in his spare time, mostly involving his son.


	14. Chapter 14

Kya sat on the bathroom floor staring at the pregnancy test in her hand that showed two pink lines. She had just got back from visiting David in the Philippines. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What does it say?" Grace asked as Kya came out of the bathroom. She held up the test and showed her mom. She pulled her into a hug."We'll figure this out."

"I want to file for the K1 visa." Kya said after she had calmed down.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked. Kya nodded. The next day they went to immigration to file for a fiance visa. Kya called David and told him the news. He was excited about both.

David came to America a few weeks later and they got married forty five days later. They only had 90 days to get married so they decided to just do it sooner rather then later.

Three months into the pregnancy Kya woke up and felt wet. She got out of bed to discover she was blaeeding alot. David rushed her to the hospital where they found out that she lost the baby.

Kya was devastated. They hadn't even told anyone she was pregnant yet. She didn't even got to Lil and Kai's gender reveal party. She made the excuse that she didn't feel well. David felt bad for Kya. He didn't like seeing her so sad. So one day he came home with a saint bernard puppy they named him Marshmallow.

When Kai's twins were five months old Kya found out she was pregnant again. She was happy and scared at the same time. Tommy had just become a dad, as did Chuckie, and Kimi was about to have her second child. Kya really hiped this pregnanacy went the way it was supposed to.

When they knew the babay would be ok they told everybody. Kya was skinny so while she was pregnant it didn't show as much as when Lil was pregnanat with her kids.

"I can't believe you're having a girl." Lil squealed."Girls are so fun to dress."

"I see." Kya said looking over at her adorably dressed nieces in their matching green summer dresses. It was September so it was still warm out.

"Any names picked out?" Kai asked. Kya shrugged wanting to keep the name a secret.

"Well if you can't think of any you can always use the name I chose for Elena but Lil wouldn't let me use it." Kai said.

"If you want to name something Moana get a dog or a fish. If we have anymore kids that name will already be used." Lil said.

"Thanks Kai but I already have the perfect name." Kya said.

"So tell us." Lil begged.

"When's the due date?" Sabrina, Tommy's wife asked changing the subject, much to Kya's relief.

"December 25th." Kya answered.

"A Christmas baby! That would be so cute." Lil squealed again.

Almost four months later on December 21st Elsa Idina Flores was born. Lil made her a light blue onsie with pink and white snowflakes and matching, socks, hat, and mits. She even made her a light blue blanket with pink and white snowflakes and a snowman on it.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kai asked as he went up to the hospital to visit his sister and see his niece for the first time.

"Don't judge me. Besides it's perfect. She was born on the first day of winter." Kya said as she looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"I bet you wish she had platinum blond hair too?" Kai teased.

"No that would be weird. I like her full head of dark hair just the way it is." Kya said.

"Ok just name your next baby Moana. They'll look more like her." Kai said.

"Will you stop with that name." Kya joked."You like it so much you use it."

"I will if we ever get a pet or if I can talk Lil into having more kids." Kai said.


End file.
